


琴弦上的三個字

by RosVailintin



Series: On se reverra, là où rien n'est plus rien. [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Out of Character, POV Antonio Salieri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 一直有一品脫的凱撒預留著. 安東尼奧堅稱那就是個習慣, 不是給沃爾夫岡的. 沃爾夫岡...已經離開了.





	琴弦上的三個字

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trois mot sur les cordes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821344) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin). 



> *爲什麽好好的法語題目翻到英文還能看翻成中文就如此腦殘?!  
> 前天Costa的摩卡太甜了所以決定碼一個小甜餅 (邏輯是什麽能喫嗎).  
> 不完全 (或者說完全不) 尊重歷史和原劇情. 窮學生扎和調酒師薩, 莫扎特經常到老薩的小酒館 (其實原本用的bistrot這個詞是一種介於酒吧, 咖啡廳和餐館之間的東西). 米扎Flo薩 (因爲并沒有看過班老師那一版).  
> 可能有一些 _Amadeus_ 的影響, 畢竟Lucian Msamati的薩簡直太棒了.  
> 原法語標題 'Trois mot sur les cordes' 基本直譯, 來自Patrick Fiori的一首歌叫 _4 Mots sur un piano_ , '鋼琴上的四個詞'.  
> 劇不屬于我.  
> 順便凱撒是一種奧地利的啤酒.  
> 開始.

假如我來世上一遭, 衹爲與你相聚一次, 衹爲了億萬光年裏的那一刹那, 一刹那裏所有的甜蜜和悲凄.

\- 席慕容·抉擇

* * *

'和平時一樣嗎?'

年輕人點了點頭.

安東尼奧·薩列里將一品脫凱撒放在吧檯上, 眉頭緊鎖.

'謝了.'

安東尼奧站在他面前沒有走開. '沃爾夫岡?' 終於, 他小心翼翼地喚道. 作爲一名調酒師, 他不該打聽顧客的私事, 但這一回, 一定是有什麽不對. 太明顯了 - 往常他問 '和平時一樣嗎', 這個有勁沒處使的小夥子會大聲回答 '是的', 然後長篇大論地講起音樂, 藝術, 美食, 或者就是一些八卦, 想起什麽是什麽. 這一周, 安東尼奧已經注意到他話變少了, 但他以爲衹是小男孩在鬧情緒. '發生什麽了?' 他才不會說像 '你還好嗎' 這種廢話.

沃爾夫岡瞥了他一眼. 曾經充滿活力的琥珀色眼睛此刻變得黯淡.

有一瞬間, 安東尼奧想, 爲什麽沃爾夫岡要告訴他呢? 不過是一個他每天都會見到的調酒師而已, 這調酒師甚至還嫉妒這個19歲男孩的才華 - 安東尼奧·薩列里一直對于命運的不公心懷怨恨. 當他還是沃爾夫岡這個年紀的時候, 他也是學音樂的學生. '天才', '未來的大師', 人們說到他的時候用的都是這樣的詞. 然後呢? 然後, 就出現了新的一代. 他們的作品在大街上分發, 在人群中傳開, 搬上舞臺演奏, 而他和他的古典的樂曲進了教科書 - 不過是以委婉的方式表達 '被大部分人遺忘' 而已. 其實, 説是 '嫉妒' 也并不恰當; 他自己也不完全清楚自己對於沃爾夫岡·阿瑪迪烏斯·莫扎特是一種什麽樣的感情.

'您答應我您不會生氣?' 男孩一臉認真地説.

欸...? '我爲什麽要生氣呢?' 安東尼奧扯出一個短暫的微笑, '如果您願意的話就告訴我吧, 發生了什麽?'

沃爾夫岡深吸一口氣, '親愛的薩列里先生,' 他用非常嚴肅的聲音宣佈, '我明天將要離開維也納; 我很抱歉地告訴您這有可能是我們最後一次見面了.' 他很快地一口氣説完之後, 就偏過頭去避開了安東尼奧的目光.

安東尼奧剋制住沒有追問原因. 沃爾夫岡 '很抱歉地' 告訴他這個消息, 這就已經足夠了, 他應該對於自己還被未來的天才惦記著而感到心滿意足. 人們都是來了又走了, 一個小酒館裏還有比這更正常的事情嗎? 他怎麽回事? 沃爾夫岡不在, 無非就是說這裏會清靜許多, 鋼琴聲不會再在大半夜響起, 也沒有人會再塞給他新的樂譜 - 那些都是傑作. 也不過如此. 沒什麽大不了, 不是嗎?

直到沃爾夫岡離開, 他們也沒有說一句話, 沒有交換一個眼神.

 

當然, 安東尼奧·薩列里才不會因爲少了個男孩就心神不寧, 他不像電影電視裏那些傻子一樣. 沃爾夫岡已經離開整整兩年了. 他認識了新的常客, 其中有些人還確實很有意思. 但他知道, 忘掉沃爾夫岡是不可能的, 沒有人能取代他. 樂譜被保存在一個帶鎖的盒子裏, 每天晚上就寢之前, 他便會取出小提琴, 拉一個樂章. 紙張的邊緣都已經發黃了. 實際上, 他根本用不着樂譜, 他已經全都記住了. 鄰居們非常喜歡他的演奏; 又一次, 一個人問他: '請問您這是誰的曲子呢?'

'沃爾夫岡·阿瑪迪烏斯·莫扎特.' 他的回答從未改變.

就在吧檯的旁邊, 立著莫扎特彈奏過的鋼琴. 那是他第一次到這個酒館來, 他到維也納的第二天. 他的音樂一下子抓住了人們的心, 成爲了所有人談論的話題. 至於安東尼奧, 他對這個用一首曲子就超越了自己的毛頭小子有些恐懼, 而同時, 也有真誠的欣賞. 沃爾夫岡一點都不知道. 安東尼奧對他從來不貶不褒. 有新的譜子遞給他時, 他便點點頭, 接過來, 道謝. 有好幾次, 沃爾夫岡問他: '您爲什麽除了 "謝謝" 什麽都不說? 您覺得寫得怎麽樣呀? 您就沒有一點看法嗎, 哪怕就是您不喜歡?' 他的眼睛很亮, 像是含著淚, 講話時黑髮隨著顫動; 穿舊了的襯衫有幾顆扣子打開著, 露出白净的皮膚和鎖骨. 安東尼奧差一點就要說: '不, 我很喜歡.'

'薩列里!' 突然, 門被打開, 衝進來一個人, 成功地吸引了一屋子人的注意.

'誒喲, 羅森博格!' 安東尼奧嘆氣, '火災嗎?' 説真的, 他其實可以吐槽這位朋友的服飾或者妝容的, 那真是非常的, 嗯, 非常的羅森博格.

'您絕對不信,' 他神秘地說, 兩隻胳膊在空中亂舞, '是莫扎特!'

安東尼奧聽見這個姓氏的那一刻, 一股熱浪像龍捲風一樣從胸腔升起, 直衝入頭顱, 過熱的大腦有將近五秒在當機. 莫扎特? '沃爾夫岡·阿瑪迪烏斯·莫扎特?'

'沒錯!' 羅森博格用正常的聲音 - 謝天謝地 - 繼續説著, 但安東尼奧并沒怎麽聽. 他提到了一場音樂會, 他衹注意到了這個.

一場音樂會? 莫扎特的音樂會? 這一天就終於到來了嗎?

'您去嗎?'

'我...哪天?'

'您沒聽我説話!' 羅森博格搖了搖頭, '下周五, 晚上七點, 在金色大廳!'

沃爾夫岡...他再也不是那個衹能租的起單間公寓, 一天三個鷄肉三明治, 晚上歡樂時光的時候買一品脫凱撒的小男孩了. 莫扎特已經成爲一個真正的音樂家, 將要在維也納金色大廳舉辦自己的音樂會, 而他呢? 那個每天晚上拉小提琴的, 收藏著莫扎特珍貴的樂譜的, 能製作出當地 '最好的馬提尼' 的調酒師. 可笑的是, 沃爾夫岡從來沒有品嘗過他的馬提尼.

'您去嗎?' 哦, 羅森博格還在這兒.

'嗯, 去.'

 

音樂會之前的等待簡直就是酷刑; 其實衹有10天, 卻好像永遠也過不完. 安東尼奧不停地問自己, 爲什麽要答應呢? 這次真的不是因爲他對沃爾夫岡的那點小心思; 他從周二到周六每天工作到午夜, '馬提尼之王' 不能早退, 是因爲這個. 但話説回來, 説不緊張也是假的. 這其實很奇怪也很傻 - '像初中小女生暗戀一個男孩子一樣', 他想 - 因爲隨著日子一天天過去, 他變得越來越焦慮, 好像開音樂會的是他似的. 兩年了. 兩年裏可以發生太多.

然而, 羅森博格卻滿懷期待. '我都等不及了!' 他如是説.

安東尼奧直接忽略他.

 

夜晚微涼的風輕撫著安東尼奧的臉頰. 他有意選擇了一條偏僻的小路, 避開人群. 距離午夜還有大約三個小時, 他要回到酒館去.

音樂會就像一場夢, 一場在醒來的瞬間被盡數遺忘的美夢. 他沒去數撞到了多少行人, 在第一個音符響起之時, 他的頭腦就被完全清空, 爲莫扎特的音樂獻上了自己的全部. 那樣的作品衹能是出自沃爾夫岡·阿瑪迪烏斯·莫扎特之手, 別無他人, 而其所佇立的高度是他安東尼奧·薩列里, 以及其他所有人, 都永遠無法觸碰的. 他嫉妒, 憤恨, 恐懼, 他也明白自己衹有資格去敬畏, 去發自内心地仰慕這位天才和他的音樂. 盡管如此, 他仍然奢望著可以成爲莫扎特的對手, 他渴望看到這個人的每一面, 他想讓這神話般的存在爲了他, 且衹爲了他, 而付出.

今晚的馬提尼比以往更烈.

或許是音樂會的緣故, 酒館裏沒有那麽多人. 而這場音樂會不出所料地成爲了最受歡迎的談資. 他微笑地聽著, 但有人和他説起或者給他描述時, 他一言不發.

午夜. 安東尼奧基本上準備好打烊了.

門上的鈴鐺響起.

'抱歉, 但今晚不行.' 他沒有擡頭, '我們關門了.'

'我在音樂會上沒看見您.'

這個聲音, 這樣的語調, 這種責備他的方式, 這款香水, 這脚步的聲音.

安東尼奧無言地望著他. 任何語言都不合時宜. 兩年了. 男孩成長了一些, 面容的輪廓更加分明, 衣服也不再是那些尺碼過大的破爛. 但這對琥珀色眼睛裏的亮光還在.

這雙眼睛正盯著他看.

'我在場, 沃爾夫岡.' 應該有比這好的回答的.

'您還叫我沃爾夫岡!' 年輕的音樂家跳起來, 扒在安東尼奧身上, 激動地親吻他的臉頰, '那我們就別 "您" 來 "您" 去了唄? 安東尼奧?'

安東尼奧聽到自己的名字的時候, 有些...興奮. 他嘆了口氣.

'和平時一樣?' 沃爾夫岡說. 這其實不太是一個問句.

安東尼奧真的有預留一品脫凱撒給沃爾夫岡, 這不過是個習慣. 但他答道: '您 - 你不要嘗一杯馬提尼嗎?'

'唔...' 沃爾夫岡雙手支著頭, 思考了至少十秒. 最終, 他決定: '爲什麽不呢?'

男孩子觀察著混合各種液體的過程, 繼續問道: '你還拉小提琴嗎, 安東尼奧?'

他叫他的名字太多次了, 安東尼奧想, 而且太...太近了. 好熱. '呃, 對, 當然.' 頓了一下之後, 他補上: '而且我還留著你的樂譜.'

毫無預兆地, 沃爾夫岡柔軟的唇和他的相撞.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閱讀!  
> 本來要引 _抉擇_ 全詩的, 但想想看起來太BE了, 説好的這是小甜餅呢! (其實也不怎麽甜對吧.) 不過法版引用的歌詞題目可是 _Requiem_ 叫 '安魂曲', 英版是 _If I Die Young_...  
>  其實這個文完全可以是個BE呀! (不要!)  
> 突然想拿這個AU寫一個米Flo, 大概等到19號演唱會回來之後吧. 傻Flo跟米老師在一起真是太蘇了太可愛了我要死了.


End file.
